The present invention relates to a composition for coating keratin fibers comprising a mixture of film-forming polymers. The invention also relates to the use of this composition for making up keratin fibers, as well as to a process for making up these fibers. The composition and the make-up process according to the invention are suitable for substantially longilinear human keratin fibers such as the eyelashes, the eyebrows and the hair, including false eyelashes and hairpieces. The composition can be a make-up composition, a make-up base, a composition to be applied to a make-up, also known as a top-coat, or, alternatively, a composition for cosmetically treating keratin fibers. According to one embodiment, the invention relates to a mascara.
Compositions for coating the eyelashes, known as mascaras, generally comprise at least one wax and at least one film-forming polymer. A mascara is typically used to deposit a make-up film on the eyelashes and coat them. Published PCT Application No. WO-A-95/15741, for example, describes such compositions. Users expect these products to have good cosmetic properties, such as adhesion to the eyelashes, lengthening or curling of the eyelashes, or, alternatively, good staying power of the mascara over time, in particular good resistance to rubbing, for example with the fingers or fabrics (handkerchiefs, towels).
To give the eyelashes a lengthening effect, French Patent Application No. FR-A-2 528 699 proposes a mascara comprising waxes and a combination of anionic polymer and cationic polymer. However, these compositions may not allow optimum curling of the eyelashes. One aspect of the present invention is to provide a composition for making up keratin fibers, including fibers such as the eyelashes, which may apply easily and may provide for good curling of the keratin fibers.
The inventor has discovered that such a composition can be obtained using a specific combination of film-forming polymers.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a cosmetic composition for coating keratin fibers, comprising at least one film-forming polymer comprising at least one cationic polymer and at least one anionic polymer, which is advantageously non-crosslinked, and an aqueous dispersion of at least one film-forming polyurethane, the said anionic polymer and the said cationic polymer being different from the said polyurethane in aqueous dispersion, characterized in that it comprises at least one wax.
The composition according to the invention may apply easily and may attach well to keratin fibers such as the eyelashes. It has been found that the make-up results such as the coating, lengthening, and curling of the eyelashes may be obtained quickly and easily after applying the composition to the eyelashes. The make-up may be comfortable for the user to wear, and it may be easily removed with conventional make-up-removing agents.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a process for coating keratin fibers, such as the eyelashes, comprising applying a composition as defined above to the keratin fibers.
An additional embodiment of the invention is the use of a composition as defined above to curl and/or lengthen and/or coat the eyelashes and/or to obtain a quick make-up and/or a make-up which is easy to apply and/or which has good staying power.
The expression xe2x80x9cfilm-forming polymerxe2x80x9d means a polymer which by itself, or in the presence of a plasticizer, leads to an isolable film.
The composition according to the invention comprises an aqueous dispersion of at least one film-forming polyurethane polymer. The polyurethane used according to the invention can be chosen from, i.e., polyester-polyurethanes and polyether-polyurethanes. The polyurethane can be an anionic polyurethane; in this case, the anionic polymer according to the invention is different from the anionic polyurethane in aqueous dispersion. In addition, the polyurethane can be chosen from polyurethanes capable of forming a film which has a hardness ranging from 10 seconds to 200 seconds.
According to one aspect of the invention, polyester-polyurethanes capable of forming a film having a hardness ranging from 40 seconds to 200 seconds, and better still from 50 seconds to 180 seconds, can be used. Polyether-polyurethanes capable of forming a film having a hardness ranging from 10 seconds to 50 seconds can be used. According to an additional embodiment of the invention, polyether-polyurethanes capable of forming a film having a hardness ranging from 20 seconds to 45 seconds can be used.
The hardness of the polymer film is measured on a film obtained after drying, for 24 hours at 30xc2x0 C. and at 50% relative humidity, of a 300 xcexcm thick (before drying) coat of an aqueous dispersion containing 28% solids of the said particles of radical-mediated polymer. The hardness of the film is measured according to ASTM standard D-43-66, or standard NF-T 30-016 (October 1981), using a Persoz pendulum.
The polyurethane particles dispersed in the aqueous medium of the composition generally have a size which can range from 10 nm to 300 nm. In an additional embodiment, the size can range from 20 nm to 200 nm.
Polyester-polyurethanes which can be used include those sold under the names xe2x80x9cAVALURE UR-425xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAVALURE UR-430xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAVALURE UR-405,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cAVALURE UR-410xe2x80x9d by Goodrich.
Polyether-polyurethanes which can be used include those sold under the names xe2x80x9cSANCURE 878xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cAVALURE UR-450xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cSANCURE 861xe2x80x9d by Goodrich.
The expression xe2x80x9caqueous dispersion of polymerxe2x80x9d means a phase containing water and optionally a water-soluble compound in which the polymer is directly dispersed in the form of particles.
In practice, the polyurethane can be present in the composition according to the invention in a solids content ranging from 0.1% to 60% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition. In a certain embodiment, the amount can range from 0.5% to 45% by weight. In an additional embodiment, the amount can range from 0.5% to 35% by weight, and in yet another embodiment the amount can range from 0.5% to 10% by weight.
According to the invention, the composition according to the invention can contain any known anionic polymer, suitably non-crosslinked, or cationic polymer. These polymers can be used in dissolved form or in the form of aqueous dispersions of solid polymer particles.
The anionic polymers generally used can be polymers comprising groups derived from at least one monomer chosen from carboxylic, sulfonic, and phosphoric acid, and can have a weight-average molecular weight ranging from about 500 to about 5,000,000.
1) The carboxylic groups can be borne by unsaturated mono- or dicarboxylic acid monomers such as those corresponding to formula (I): 
wherein n is an integer from 0 to 10,
A can be a methylene group, optionally connected to the carbon atom of the unsaturated group or to the neighboring methylene group when n is greater than 1 via a hetero atom such as oxygen or sulphur;
R5 is chosen from a hydrogen atom, a phenyl group, and a benzyl group;
R3 is chosen from a hydrogen atom, lower alkyl groups, and carboxyl groups; and
R4 is chosen from a hydrogen atom, lower alkyl groups,
CH2xe2x80x94COOH, phenyl groups, and benzyl groups.
In the abovementioned formula and throughout the disclosure, the expressions xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clower alkyl radicalxe2x80x9d can denote a group containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms such as, for example, methyl and ethyl.
The anionic polymers containing carboxylic groups which are useful according to the invention include:
A) Homo- and copolymers derived from at least one monomer chosen from acrylic and methacrylic acid and the salts of the homo- and copolymers (such as alkali metal, alkaline earth metal, and ammonium salts), including the products sold under the names VERSICOL E or VERSICOL K by Allied Colloid, ULTRAHOLD by BASF, and DARVAN 7 by Vanderbilt. The copolymers derived from acrylic acid and acrylamide sold in the form of their sodium salt under the names RETEN 421, RETEN 423, or RETEN 425 by Hercules, and the sodium salts of polyhydroxycarboxylic acids.
B) Copolymers derived from (i) at least one monomer chosen from acrylic and methacrylic acids and (ii) a monoethylenic monomer such as ethylene, styrene, vinyl esters, and acrylic or methacrylic acid esters. These copolymers can be grafted onto a polyalkylene glycol such as polyethylene glycol. Such polymers are described in, for example, French Patent No. 1,222,944, and German Patent Application No. 2,330,956, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Mention may be made of copolymers whose chain comprises an optionally N-alkylated and/or hydroxyalkylated acrylamide unit, such as those described in Luxembourg Patent Application Nos. 75370 and 75371, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, or sold under the name QUADRAMER by American Cyanamid. Mention may also be made of copolymers derived from acrylic acid and C1-C4 alkyl methacrylate and terpolymers derived from vinylpyrrolidone, (meth)acrylic acid and (meth)acrylate of a C1-C20 alkyl, for example of lauryl (such as the product sold by ISP under the name ACRYLIDONE LM), of tert-butyl (LUVIFLEX VMB 70 sold by BASF) or of methyl (STEPANHOLD EXTRA sold by Stepan) and methacrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/tert-butyl acrylate terpolymers, such as the product sold under the name LUVIMER100 P by BASF.
C) Copolymers derived from crotonic acid, such as those whose chain comprises units derived from at least one monomer chosen from vinyl acetate and propionate, and optionally other monomers chosen from allylic and methallylic esters, vinyl ether and vinyl ester of saturated, linear, and branched carboxylic acids containing a long hydrocarbon-based chain such as those comprising at least 5 carbon atoms, it being possible for these polymers to be optionally grafted, or, alternatively, a vinyl, allylic, or methallylic ester of an xcex1- or xcex2-cyclic carboxylic acid. Such polymers are described, inter alia, in French Patent Nos. 1,222,944; 1,580,545; 2,265,782; 2,265,781; 1,564,110; and 2,439,798, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Commercial products falling within this category include the resins 28-29-30, 26-13-14, and 28-13-10 sold by National Starch.
D) Copolymers derived from at least one monomer chosen from monounsaturated C4-C8 carboxylic acids and anhydrides of such acids such as:
copolymers derived from (i) at least one monomer chosen from maleic, fumaric, and itaconic acids and anhydrides of each of said acids, and (ii) at least one monomer chosen from vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, vinyl halides, phenyl vinyl derivatives, acrylic acid and esters, the anhydride functions of these copolymers optionally being monoesterified or monoamidated. Such polymers are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,047,398; 2,723,248; and 2,102,113, as well as Great Britain Patent No. 839,805, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Such polymers include those sold under the names GANTREZ AN, GANTREZ ES, and AVANTAGE CP sold by ISP.
copolymers comprising (i) at least one unit derived from maleic, citraconic, and itaconic anhydride monomers and (ii) at least one unit derived from allylic and methallylic ester monomers optionally comprising at least one unit derived from acrylamide, methacrylamide, xcex1-olefin, acrylic, and methacrylic esters, acrylic and methacrylic acids, and vinylpyrrolidone groups in their chain, the anhydride functions of these copolymers optionally being monoesterified or monoamidated.
These polymers are described in, for example, French Patent Nos. 2,350,384 and 2,357,241, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
E) Polyacrylamides comprising carboxylate groups,
and mixtures thereof.
2) The polymers comprising sulphonic groups can be polymers comprising vinylsulphonic, styrenesulphonic, naphthalenesulphonic, or acrylamidoalkylsulphonic units or, alternatively, sulphonic polyesters.
These polymers can be chosen from:
polyvinylsulphonic acid salts with a weight-average molecular weight ranging from 1000 to 100,000, as well as copolymers with an unsaturated comonomer such as acrylic or methacrylic acids and esters thereof, as well as acrylamide or derivatives thereof, vinyl ethers, and vinylpyrrolidone;
polystyrenesulphonic acid salts, the sodium salts having a weight-average molecular weight of about 500,000 and of about 100,000, sold, respectively, under the names FLEXAN 500 and FLEXAN 130 by National Starch. These compounds are described in French Patent No. FR 2,198,719, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein;
polyacrylamide sulphonic acid salts such as those mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,631, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein including, for example, polyacrylamidoethylpropanesulphonic acid sold under the name COSMEDIA POLYMER HSP 1180 by Henkel;
sulphonic polyesters bearing at least one group xe2x80x94SO3M, wherein M is chosen from a hydrogen atom, an ammonium ion NH4+ and a metal ion. The copolyester can be, for example, a copolymer derived from (i) at least one dicarboxylic acid, (ii) at least one diol, and (iii) at least one difunctional aromatic monomer bearing a group xe2x80x94SO3M wherein M is chosen from a hydrogen atom, an ammonium ion, and a metal ion.
The dicarboxylic acid can be chosen from phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, and terephthalic acid. The diol can be chosen from ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, 1,3-propanediol, 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol, and 1,4-butanediol. The difunctional aromatic monomer bearing the group xe2x80x94SO3M can be chosen from sulphoisophthalic acid, such as the sodium salt of 5-sulphoisophthalic acid, sulphoterephthalic acid, sulphophthalic acid, and 4-sulphonaphthalene-2,7-dicarboxylic acid.
A suitable polyester which can be used is a polyester having repeating units derived from (i) isophthalic acid, (ii) diol and (iii) sulphoisophthalic acid, including, for example, the sulphopolyesters obtained by condensation of diethylene glycol, of cyclohexanedimethanol, of isophthalic acid, and of sulphoisophthalic acid. Sulphonic polyesters which can be used are those sold under the names AQ55S, AQ38S, and AQ29S by Eastman.
An anionic polymer which can also be used is (deoxy)ribonucleic acid.
According to the invention, the anionic polymers may be chosen from acrylic acid copolymers such as the acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymers sold under the name ULTRAHOLD STRONG by BASF, copolymers derived from crotonic acid, such as the vinyl acetate/vinyl tert-butylbenzoate/crotonic acid terpolymers and the crotonic acid/vinyl acetate/vinyl neododecanoate terpolymers sold under the name RESIN 28-29-30 by National Starch, polymers derived from (i) at least one monomer chosen from maleic, fumaric, and itaconic acids and the anhydrides of each such acid and (ii) at least one monomer chosen from vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, vinyl halides, phenylvinyl derivatives, acrylic acid and esters of acrylic acid, such as the methyl vinyl ether/monoesterified maleic anhydride copolymers sold, for example, under the name GANTREZ by ISP, the copolymers derived from methacrylic acid and methyl methacrylate sold under the name EUDRAGIT L by Rohm Pharma, the methacrylic acid/methyl methacrylate/C1-C4 alkyl acrylate/acrylic acid or C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl methacrylate copolymers sold in the form of dispersions under the name AMERHOLD DR 25 by Amerchol or under the name ACUDYNE 255 by Rohm and Haas, the copolymers derived from methacrylic acid and ethyl acrylate sold under the name LUVIMER MAEX or LUVIMER MAE by BASF, and the vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymers and vinyl acetate/crotonic acid copolymers grafted with polyethylene glycol sold under the name ARISTOFLEX A by BASF, the acrylic or methacrylic acid homopolymers sold, for example, under the name VERSICOLE 5 or poly(sodium methacrylate) sold under the name DARVAN 7 by Vanderbilt, and mixtures thereof.
The anionic polymers which may be used include those chosen from non-crosslinked anionic polymers such as the methyl vinyl ether/monoesterified maleic anhydride copolymers sold under the name GANTREZ ES 425 by ISP, the acrylic acid/ethyl acrylate/N-tert-butylacrylamide terpolymers sold under the name ULTRAHOLD STRONG by BASF, the copolymers derived from methacrylic acid and methyl methacrylate sold under the name EUDRAGIT L by Rohm Pharma, the vinyl acetate/vinyl tert-butylbenzoate/crotonic acid terpolymers and the crotonic acid/vinyl acetate/vinyl neododecanoate terpolymers sold under the name RESIN 28-29-30 by National Starch, the copolymers derived from methacrylic acid and ethyl acrylate sold under the name LUVIMER MAEX or LUVIMER MAE by BASF, the vinylpyrrolidone/acrylic acid/lauryl methacrylate terpolymers sold under the name ACRYLIDONE LM by ISP and the acrylic or methacrylic acid homopolymers sold, for example, under the name VERSICOLE 5 or poly(sodium methacrylate) sold under the name DARVAN 7 by Vanderbilt, and mixtures thereof.
According to an aspect of the invention, it is also possible to use anionic polymers in latex or pseudolatex form, i.e., in the form of a dispersion of insoluble polymer particles.
3) According to the invention, it is also possible to use anionic polymers of grafted silicone type comprising a polysiloxane portion and a non-silicone organic chain portion, one of the two portions constituting the main chain of the polymer, the other being grafted onto the said main chain. These polymers are described, for example, in European Patent Application Nos. EP-A-0 412 704, EP-A-0 412 707, EP-A-0 640 105 and WO 95/00578, EP-A-0 582 152 and WO 93/23009, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,935, 4,728,571, and 4,972,037, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Such polymers are, for example, the copolymers which can be obtained by radical polymerization from a monomer mixture comprising:
a) 50 to 90% by weight of tert-butyl acrylate;
b) 1 to 40% by weight of acrylic acid;
c) 5 to 40% by weight of silicone macromer of formula (II): 
with v being a number ranging from 5 to 700; the weight percentages being calculated relative to the total weight of the monomers.
One family of silicone polymers containing a polysiloxane skeleton grafted with non-silicone organic monomers which is useful for carrying out the present invention includes silicone polymers whose structure comprises the unit of formula (III): 
wherein:
the radicals G1, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from hydrogen, C1-C10 alkyl radicals, and a phenyl radical;
the radicals G2, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from C1-C10 alkylene groups;
G3 is chosen from polymeric residues resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one anionic monomer containing ethylenic unsaturation, said residues being identical or different if axe2x89xa72;
G4 is chosen from polymeric residues resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one hydrophobic monomer containing ethylenic unsaturation, said residues being identical or different if axe2x89xa72;
m and n are equal to 0 or 1;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 50;
b is an integer ranging from 10 to 350; and
c is an integer ranging from 0 to 50,
with the proviso that one of the parameters a and c is other than 0.
In one embodiment, the unit of formula (III) above has at least one, and possibly all, of the following characteristics:
the radicals G1 are chosen from C1-C10 alkyl radicals such as, for example, a methyl radical;
n is non-zero; and
the radicals G2 are chosen from divalent C1-C3 radicals such as, for example, a propylene radical;
G3 is chosen from polymeric radicals resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one monomer such as a carboxylic acid containing ethylenic unsaturation such as, for example, acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid;
G4 is chosen from polymeric radicals resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one monomer such as a C1-C10 alkyl (meth)acrylate such as, for example, isobutyl and methyl (meth)acrylate.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the unit of formula (III) above can also have all of the following characteristics:
the radicals G1 denote an alkyl radical, such as a methyl radical;
n is non-zero; and
the radicals G2 are chosen from divalent C1-C3 radicals, such as a propylene radical;
G3 is chosen from polymeric radicals resulting from the (homo)polymerization of at least one monomer such as a carboxylic acid containing ethylenic unsaturation such as, for example, acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid;
c is equal to zero.
Examples of grafted silicone polymers include polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs) onto which are grafted, via a connecting member of thiopropylene type, mixed polymer units derived from the poly(meth)acrylic acid type and the poly(alkyl (meth)acrylate) type, such as poly(isobutyl (meth)acrylate).
The grafted silicone polymers of formula (III) of polymethyl/methylsiloxane structure containing 3-thiopropyl polymethacrylic acid groups and 3-thiopropyl polymethyl methacrylate groups and the grafted silicone polymers of formula (III) of polymethyl/methylsiloxane structure containing 3-thiopropyl polyacrylic acid groups are suitably used.
According to one aspect of the invention, the anionic polymer(s) can be present in an amount ranging from 0.01% to 20% by weight. In another embodiment, the amount may range from 0.05% to 15% by weight. In yet another embodiment, the amount may range from 0.1% to 7% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The cationic polymers which can be used in accordance with the present invention can be chosen from all those already known, including those described in European Patent Application No. EP-A-0,337,354, and in French Patent Application Nos. FR-A-2,270,846; 2,383,660; 2,598,611; 2,470,596; and 2,519,863, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Even more generally, for the purposes of the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9ccationic polymerxe2x80x9d includes any polymer containing cationic groups or groups which can be ionized into cationic groups.
Suitable cationic polymers may be chosen from those which contain units chosen from primary, secondary, tertiary, and quaternary amine groups which can either form part of the main polymer chain or can be borne by a lateral substituent directly connected thereto.
The cationic polymers used generally have a number-average molecular weight ranging from approximately 500 to approximately 5xc3x97106. In another embodiment, the number-average molecular weight ranges from approximately 103 to approximately 3xc3x97106.
Among the cationic polymers which may be mentioned more particularly are known polymers such as polyamines, polyaminoamides, and polyquaternary ammoniums.
One family of cationic polymers is the family of silicone cationic polymers. Among these polymers which may be mentioned are, for example:
(a) the silicone polymers corresponding to formula (IV):
R5aG53-axe2x80x94Si(OSiG62)nxe2x80x94(OSiG7bR72-b)mxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SiG83-axe2x80x2xe2x80x94R8axe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
xe2x80x83wherein:
G5, G6, G7 and G8, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from a hydrogen atom, a phenyl radical, a OH radical, C1-C18 alkyl radicals such as, for example, methyl, C2-C18 alkenyl radicals, and C1-C18 alkoxy radicals;
a and axe2x80x2, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from 0 to 3; in one embodiment, a and axe2x80x2 are both 0;
b is chosen from 0 and 1; in one embodiment, b is 1; and m and n are numbers such that the sum (n+m) can range from 1 to 2000. In one embodiment, the sum can range from 50 to 150. It is possible for n to denote a number from 0 to 1999. In another embodiment, n can range from 49 to 149. It is possible for m to denote a number ranging from 1 to 2000. In a certain embodiment, m can range from 1 to 10;
R6, R7 and R8, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from monovalent radicals of formula:
xe2x80x94CqH2qOsR9tL
xe2x80x83wherein
q is a number chosen from 1 to 8;
s and t, which may be identical or different, are equal to 0 or 1;
R9 is chosen from unsubstituted and hydroxylated alkylene groups; and
L is an optionally quaternized amino group chosen from:
NRxe2x80x3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x2(Rxe2x80x3)2 
N(Rxe2x80x3)2 
N⊕(Rxe2x80x3)3Axe2x88x92
N⊕H(Rxe2x80x3)2Axe2x88x92
N⊕H2(Rxe2x80x3)Axe2x88x92
N(Rxe2x80x3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N⊕Rxe2x80x3H2Axe2x88x92
xe2x80x83wherein:
Rxe2x80x3 is independently chosen from hydrogen, phenyl, benzyl, and monovalent saturated hydrocarbon-based radicals, for example an alkyl radical containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms; and
Axe2x88x92 is chosen from a halide ion such as, for example, fluoride, chloride, bromide, and iodide.
Products corresponding to this definition include, for example, the polysiloxanes referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9camodimethiconexe2x80x9d and corresponding to formula (V): 
in which xxe2x80x2 and yxe2x80x2 are integers dependent on the molecular weight, generally such that the said molecular weight ranges from approximately 5000 to approximately 20,000.
One product corresponding to formula (IV) is the polymer referred to in the CTFA dictionary as xe2x80x9ctrimethylsilylamodimethiconexe2x80x9d, corresponding to formula (VI): 
wherein n and m have the meanings given above for formula (IV).
A commercial product corresponding to this definition includes a mixture (90/10 by weight) of a polydimethylsiloxane containing aminoethyl aminoisobutyl groups and of a polydimethylsiloxane sold under the name Q2-8220 by Dow Corning.
Such polymers are described, for example, in European Patent Application No. EP-A-95,238, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Other polymers corresponding to formula (IV) are the silicone polymers corresponding to formula (VII): 
wherein:
R10 is identical or different and is independently chosen from monovalent hydrocarbon-based radicals containing from 1 to 18 carbon atoms such as, for example, C1-C18 alkyl or C2-C18 alkenyl radicals, such as methyl;
R11 is identical or different and is independently chosen from divalent hydrocarbon-based radicals such as, for example, C1-C18 alkylene radicals and divalent C1-C18 radicals, for example C1-C8, alkylenoxy radicals;
Qxe2x88x92 is chosen from halide ions, such as chloride;
r represents an average statistical value ranging from 2 to 20. In one embodiment, the value can range from 2 to 8;
s represents an average statistical value ranging from 20 to 200. In a certain embodiment, the value ranges from 20 to 50.
Such polymers are described more particularly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,087, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
(b) the compounds of formula: NHxe2x80x94[(CH2)3xe2x80x94Si[OSi(CH3)3]]3 corresponding to the CTFA name xe2x80x9caminobispropyldimethiconexe2x80x9d.
One polymer falling within this category is the polymer sold by Union Carbide under the name xe2x80x9cUCAR SILISONE ALE 56xe2x80x9d.
When these silicone polymers are used, one embodiment is their joint use with cationic and/or nonionic surfactants. It is possible, for example, to use the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cCATIONIC EMULSION DC 929xe2x80x9d by Dow Corning, which comprises, besides amodimethicone, a cationic surfactant, comprising a mixture of products corresponding to formula (VIII): 
wherein:
R12 is chosen from alkenyl and alkyl radicals containing from 14 to 22 carbon atoms, derived from tallow fatty acids, in combination with a nonionic surfactant of formula:
C9H19xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94(OC2H4)10xe2x80x94OH
known under the name xe2x80x9cNONOXYNOL 10xe2x80x9d.
Another commercial product which can be used according to the invention is the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cDOW CORNING Q2 7224xe2x80x9d by Dow Corning comprising, in combination, trimethylsilylamodimethicone of formula (IV), a nonionic surfactant of formula:
C8H17xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)nxe2x80x94OH
wherein:
n=40, also known as octoxynol-40, and another nonionic surfactant of formula:
C12H25xe2x80x94(OCH2xe2x80x94CH2)nxe2x80x94OH
xe2x80x83wherein
n=6, also known as isolaureth-6, and glycol.
The polymers of polyamine, polyaminoamide, and polyquaternary ammonium type which can be used in accordance with the present invention and which can be mentioned in particular are those described in French Patents Nos. 2,505,348 and 2,542,997, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Among these polymers which may be mentioned are, for example:
(1) Quaternized or non-quaternized vinylpyrrolidone/dialkylaminoalkyl acrylate or methacrylate copolymers, such as the products sold under the name xe2x80x9cGAFQUATxe2x80x9d by ISP, such as, for example, GAFQUAT 734, GAFQUATE 755, or GAFQUAT HS100, or, alternatively the product known as xe2x80x9cCOPOLYMER 937xe2x80x9d. These polymers are described in detail in French Patent Nos. 2,077,143 and 2,393,573, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
(2) Cellulose ether derivatives, including hydroxy(C1-C4)alkylcelluloses, comprising quaternary ammonium groups described in French Patent No. 1,492,597, and the polymers sold under the names xe2x80x9cJRxe2x80x9d (JR 400, JR 125, JR 30M) or xe2x80x9cLRxe2x80x9d (LR 400, LR 30M) by Union Carbide Corporation. These polymers are also defined in the CTFA dictionary as quaternary ammoniums of hydroxyethylcellulose which has reacted with an epoxide (in particular epichlorohydrin) substituted with a trimethylammonium group.
(3) Cationic cellulose derivatives such as cellulose copolymers or cellulose derivatives grafted with a water-soluble quaternary ammonium monomer, and described in particular in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,576, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, such as hydroxyalkylcelluloses, for example hydroxymethyl-, hydroxyethyl- or hydroxypropylcelluloses grafted in particular with a methacryloylethyltrimethylammonium, methacrylamidopropyltrimethylammonium, or dimethyldiallylammonium salt.
The commercial products corresponding to this definition are, more particularly, the products sold under the names xe2x80x9cCELQUAT L 200xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCELQUAT H 100xe2x80x9d by National Starch.
(4) The cationic polysaccharides described more particularly in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,578 and 4,031,307, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, and the product sold under the name xe2x80x9cJAGUAR C13 Sxe2x80x9d sold by Meyhall.
(5) Polymers comprising piperazinyl units and divalent alkylene or hydroxyalkylene radicals containing straight or branched chains, optionally interrupted with at least one heteroatom chosen from oxygen, sulphur, and nitrogen, or with aromatic or heterocyclic rings, as well as the oxidation and quaternization products of these polymers. Such polymers are described in particular in French Patent Nos. 2,162,025 and 2,280,361, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
(6) Water-soluble polyaminoamides prepared, for example, by polycondensation of an acidic compound with a polyamine; these polyaminoamides can be crosslinked with an epihalohydrin, a diepoxide, a dianhydride, an unsaturated dianhydride, a bis-unsaturated derivative, a bis-halohydrin, a bis-azetidinium, a bis-haloacyldiamine, a bis-alkyl halide, or with an oligomer resulting from the reaction of a difunctional compound which is reactive with respect to a bis-halohydrin, a bis-azetidinium, a bis-haloacyidiamine, a bis-alkyl halide, an epihalohydrin, a diepoxide or a bis-unsaturated derivative, the crosslinking agent being used in proportions ranging from 0.025 to 0.35 mol per amine group of the polyaminoamide; these polyaminoamides can be alkylated or, if they comprise one or more tertiary amine functions, can be quaternized. Such polymers are described in particular in French Patent Nos. 2,252,840 and 2,368,508, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
(7) Polyaminoamide derivatives resulting from the condensation of polyalkylene polyamines with polycarboxylic acids, followed by an alkylation with difunctional agents. Mention may be made, for example, of adipic acid/dialkylaminohydroxyalkyldialkylenetriamine polymers in which the alkyl radical comprises from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and suitably denotes methyl, ethyl or propyl. Such polymers are described in particular in French Patent No.1,583,363, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Among these derivatives which may be mentioned more particularly are the adipic acid/dimethylaminohydroxypropyl/diethylenetriamine polymers sold under the name xe2x80x9cCARTARETINE F, CARTARETINE F4, or CARTARETINE F8xe2x80x9d by Sandoz.
(8) Polymers obtained by reacting a polyalkylene (divalent aliphatic group) polyamine comprising two primary amine groups and at least one secondary amine group with a dicarboxylic acid chosen from diglycolic acid and saturated aliphatic dicarboxylic acids containing from 3 to 8 carbon atoms. The molar ratio of the polyalkylene polyamine to the dicarboxylic acid is from 0.8:1 to 1.4:1, the polyaminoamide resulting therefrom being made to react with epichlorohydrin in a molar ratio of epichlorohydrin relative to the secondary amine group in the polyaminoamide from 0.5:1 to 1.8:1. Such polymers are described in particular in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,615 and 2,961,347, the disclosures of which are incorporated y reference herein.
Polymers of this type include those sold under the name xe2x80x9cHERCOSETTE 57xe2x80x9d by Hercules Inc. or, alternatively, under the name xe2x80x9cPD 170xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDELSETTE 101xe2x80x9d by Hercules in the case of the adipic acid/epoxypropyl/diethylenetriamine copolymer.
(9) Copolymers derived from at least one methyidiallylamine and diallyldimethylammonium, such as homopolymers or copolymers comprising, as main constituent of the chain, units corresponding to formulae (IX) or (IXxe2x80x2): 
wherein:
k and t are equal to 0 or 1, the sum k+t being equal to 1;
R15 is identical or different and is independently chosen from a hydrogen atom and a methyl radical;
R13 and R14, which are identical or different, are independently chosen from alkyl groups containing from 1 to 22 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl groups in which the alkyl group contains 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and lower amidoalkyl groups, i.e. C1-C8; alternatively, R13 and R14 can denote, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, heterocyclic groups such as piperidyl or morpholinyl;
Yxe2x88x92 is an anion which may be chosen from, for example, bromide, chloride, acetate, borate, citrate, tartrate, bisulphate, bisulphite, sulphate, and phosphate.
These polymers are described in particular in French Patent No. 2,080,759, and in its certificate of addition 2,190,406, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Mention may be made, for example, of the diallyldimethylammonium chloride homopolymer sold under the name xe2x80x9cMERQUAT 100xe2x80x9d by Merck and the copolymers derived from diallyldimethylammonium chloride and from acrylamide sold under the name xe2x80x9cMERQUAT 550xe2x80x9d.
(10) The diquaternary ammonium polymer containing repeating units corresponding to formula (X): 
wherein:
R16, R17, R18 and R19, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from aliphatic, alicyclic, and arylaliphatic radicals containing from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and lower hydroxyalkyl (C1-C8) aliphatic radicals, or
R16, R17, R18 and R19, together or separately, constitute, with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, heterocycles optionally containing a second hetero atom other than nitrogen or, alternatively, xe2x80x94R16, R17, R18 and R19 are chosen from linear and branched C1-C6 alkyl radicals substituted with at least one group chosen from nitrile, ester, acyl, amide, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94D, and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94D groups in which R20 is an alkylene and D is a quaternary ammonium group;
A1 and B1 are chosen from polymethylenic groups containing from 2 to 20 carbon atoms which can be linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated and which can contain, linked to or intercalated in the main chain, at least one aromatic ring, at least one moiety chosen from oxygen, sulphur, sulphoxide, sulphone, disulphide, amino, alkylamino, hydroxyl, quaternary ammonium, ureido, amide, and esters, and
Xxe2x88x92 is chosen from anions derived from inorganic and organic acids;
A1, R16and R18 can form, with the two nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, a piperazine ring; in addition, if A1 is chosen from linear, branched, saturated, and unsaturated alkylene and hydroxyalkylene radicals, B1 can also be chosen from (CH2)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94
wherein:
n denotes an integer ranging from 1 to 6;
D is chosen from:
a) a glycol residue of formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, in which Z is chosen from linear and branched hydrocarbon-based radicals, and a group corresponding to one of the following formulae:
xe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O)xxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2 and
xe2x80x94[CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94O]yxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94
wherein x and y denote an integer from 1 to 4, representing a defined and unique degree of polymerization or any number from 1 to 4 representing an average degree of polymerization;
b) bis-secondary diamine residues such as a piperazine derivatives;
c) bis-primary diamine residues of formula: xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94wherein Y is chosen from linear and branched hydrocarbon-based radicals, and the divalent radical
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94;
d) a ureylene group of formula: xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Suitably, Xxe2x88x92 is an anion such as chloride or bromide.
These polymers have a number-average molecular weight generally ranging from 1000 to 100,000.
Polymers of this type are described in particular in French Patent Nos. 2,320,330; 2,270,846; 2,316,271; 2,336,434; and 2,413,907, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,780; 2,375,853; 2,388,614; 2,454,547; 3,206,462; 2,261,002; 2,271,378; 3,874,870; 4,001,432; 3,929,990; 3,966,904; 4,005,193; 4,025,617; 4,025,627; 4,025,653; 4,026,945; and 4,027,020, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
(11) Polyquaternary ammonium polymers comprising units of formula (XI): 
wherein:
R21, R22, R23 and R24, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, xcex2-hydroxyethyl, xcex2-hydroxypropyl, and xe2x80x94CH2CH2(OCH2CH2)pOH radicals,
wherein:
p is an integer ranging from 0 to 6, with the proviso that R21, R22, R23 and R24 do not simultaneously represent a hydrogen atom,
r and s, which may be identical or different, are integers ranging from1to 6,
q is an integer ranging from 0 to 34,
X denotes a halogen,
A3 is chosen from dihalide radicals and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
Such compounds are described in particular in European Patent Application No. EP-A-122 324, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Among the products which may be mentioned, for example, are xe2x80x9cMIRAPOL A 15xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMIRAPOL AD1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMIRAPOL AZ1,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMIRAPOL 175xe2x80x9d sold by Miranol.
(12) Homopolymers or copolymers derived from at least one monomer chosen from acrylic and methacrylic acids and comprising units of formulae (XII), (XIII), and (XIV): 
wherein:
R30 is independently chosen from H and CH3,
the groups A2 are independently chosen from linear and branched alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and hydroxyalkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
the groups R25, R26, and R27, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from alkyl groups having 1 to 18 carbon atoms, and a benzyl radical,
the groups R28 and R29 are chosen from hydrogen and alkyl groups having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, X2xe2x88x92 denotes an anion, for example methosulphate or halide, such as chloride or bromide.
The comonomer(s) which can be used to prepare the corresponding copolymers belong to the family of acrylamides, methacrylamides, diacetoneacrylamides, acrylamides, and methacrylamides substituted on the nitrogen with lower alkyls, alkyl esters, acrylic or methacrylic acids, vinylpyrrolidone or vinyl esters.
(13) Quaternary vinylpyrrolidone and vinylimidazole polymers such as, for example, the products sold under the names LUVIQUAT FC 905, LUVIQUAT FC 550, and LUVIQUAT FC 370 by BASF.
(14) Polyamines such as POLYQUART H sold by Henkel, referred to under the name xe2x80x9cPolyethylene glycol (15) tallow polyaminexe2x80x9d in the CTFA dictionary.
(15) Crosslinked methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride polymers such as the polymers obtained by homopolymerization of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with methyl chloride, or by copolymerization of acrylamide with dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate quaternized with methyl chloride, the homo- or copolymerization being followed by crosslinking with a compound containing olefinic unsaturation, in particular methylenebisacrylamide.
An acrylamide/methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride crosslinked copolymer (20/80 by weight) in the form of a dispersion containing 50% by weight of the said copolymer in mineral oil can be used. This dispersion is sold under the name xe2x80x9cSALCARE SC 92xe2x80x9d by Allied Colloids. A methacryloyloxyethyltrimethylammonium chloride crosslinked homopolymer containing about 50% by weight of the homopolymer in mineral oil can also be used. This dispersion is sold under the name xe2x80x9cSALCARE SC 95xe2x80x9d by Allied Colloids.
Other cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the invention include polyalkyleneimines such as polyethyleneimines, polymers containing vinylpyridine or vinylpyridinium units, condensates of polyamines and of epichlorohydrin, polyquaternary ureylenes and chitin derivatives.
Among all the cationic polymers which can be used in the context of the present invention, and according to one embodiment, use may be made of cyclopolymers, such as the copolymers of dimethyidiallylammonium chloride and of acrylamide with a molecular weight greater than 500,000, sold under the names xe2x80x9cMERQUAT 550xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMERQUAT Sxe2x80x9d by Merck, cationic polysaccharides and, suitably, the polymer sold under the name xe2x80x9cJAGUAR C13Sxe2x80x9d by Meyhall, and the polyaminoamides of the family (6) described above.
According to the invention, cationic polymers in the form of a latex or a pseudolatex, i.e. in the form of a dispersion of insoluble polymer particles, can also be used.
According to the invention, the cationic polymer(s) can be present in an amount ranging from 0.01% to 20% by weight. In another embodiment, the cationic polymer(s) may be present in an amount ranging from 0.01% to 15% by weight; in another embodiment, the amount may range from 0.1% to 5% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The cationic charge of the cationic polymer(s)/anionic charge of the anionic polymer(s) ratio, expressed in meq./g, generally ranges from 0.25 to 5. In a certain embodiment, the ratio ranges from 0.5 to 2. In yet another embodiment, the ratio ranges from 0.75 to 1.25.
The cationic charge is the number of quaternary, tertiary, secondary, or primary amine atoms per gram of polymer.
The cationic polymer can be a hydroxy(C1-C4)alkylcellulose comprising quaternary ammonium groups, such as a hydroxyethylcellulose crosslinked with epichlorohydrin quaternized with trimethylamine; the anionic polymer can be a poly(sodium methacrylate).
The composition according to the invention can also comprise at least one wax. The wax can be chosen from waxes of animal origin, waxes of plant origin, waxes of mineral origin, synthetic waxes, and various fractions of waxes of natural origin. The waxes can be present in an amount ranging from 2% to 40% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition. In another embodiment, the waxes can be present in an amount ranging from 5% to 30% by weight. In yet another embodiment, the amount can range from 10% to 25% by weight.
The wax can be chosen from waxes (I) having a melting point ranging from 70xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C. These waxes in particular have a needle penetration ranging from 1 to 7.5. The needle penetration of waxes is determined according to French standard NF T 60-123 or US ASTM standard D 1321, at a temperature of 25xc2x0 C. According to these standards, the needle penetration is the measurement of the depth, expressed in tenths of a millimeter, to which a standardized needle weighing 2.5 g, mounted in a mobile assembly weighing 97.5 g and placed on the wax to be tested, for 5 seconds, penetrates into the wax.
The waxes (I) can be chosen, for example, from rice bran wax, carnauba wax, ouricury wax, candelilla wax, montan waxes, sugarcane waxes, and certain polyethylene waxes which satisfy the criteria of the waxes (I).
The composition according to the invention can comprise an amount of waxes (I) ranging from 0.1% to 20% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition. In an additional embodiment, the amount can range from 1% to 10% by weight.
According to one embodiment of the composition according to the invention, the composition can comprise at least one wax chosen from waxes (Ia) having melting points of greater than or equal to 70xc2x0 C. and less than 83xc2x0 C. and waxes (Ib) having a melting point ranging from 83xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C.
Waxes (Ia) which may be mentioned include, for example, rice bran wax and candelilla wax. Waxes (Ib) which may be mentioned include, for example, carnauba wax, ouricury wax, and montan waxes. In one embodiment according to the invention, carnauba wax is used.
The composition according to the invention can comprise a mixture of waxes (I) containing at least one first wax (Ia) and at least one second wax (Ib) as defined above.
The said mixture of waxes (I) can comprise from 5% to 50% by weight of wax (Ia), relative to the total weight of the said mixture of waxes (I) and from 50% to 95% by weight of wax (Ib).
The composition can also comprise at least one wax (II), known as a soft wax, having a melting point of greater than or equal to 45xc2x0 C. and less than 70xc2x0 C. The wax (II) can have a needle penetration of greater than 7.5, and suitably less than or equal to 217, measured according to the conditions defined previously for waxes (I). This wax (II) makes it possible in particular to soften the coating deposited on the eyelashes.
The waxes (II) can be chosen, for example, from beeswax, lanolin waxes, paraffin waxes, cerasin waxes, microcrystalline waxes, ozokerites, spermacetis, certain polyethylene waxes whose molecular weight is such that they satisfy the criteria of the waxes (II), and hydrogenated plant oils.
Among the hydrogenated plant oils which may be mentioned are hydrogenated jojoba waxes and hydrogenated oils which are obtained by catalytic hydrogenation of fatty substances composed of a linear or non-linear C8-C32 fatty chain and which have the qualities corresponding to the definition of the waxes. Mention may be made of hydrogenated sunflower oil, hydrogenated castor oil, hydrogenated cotton oil, hydrogenated copra oil, and hydrogenated lanolin.
The wax (I) and the wax (II) may be present in the composition in a wax (I)/wax (II) weight ratio which can range from 0.2 to 1. In another embodiment, the ratio can range from 0.4 to 0.7.
The composition can also contain at least one nonionic film-forming polymer, other than the (meth)acrylate polymer defined above, in an amount ranging from 0% to 15% by weight. In another embodiment, the amount ranges from 0.1% to 15% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition. In yet another embodiment, the amount ranges from 0.1% to 10% by weight.
Nonionic film-forming polymers which may be mentioned, for example, include:
cellulose polymers such as hydroxyethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxypropylethylcellu lose and ethylhydroxyethylcellulose;
acrylic ester polymers or copolymers, such as polyacrylates or polymethacrylates;
vinyl polymers, such as polyvinylpyrrolidones and copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and of vinyl acetate; polyvinyl alcohol;
polyesters, polyamides and epoxy ester resins;
polymers of natural origin, which are optionally modified, such as gum arabics, guar gum, xanthan derivatives, and karaya gum;
and mixtures thereof.
The composition may comprise a polyoxyalkylenated silicone, chosen from silicones comprising a pendant or terminal polyoxyalkylenated chain, or alternatively a polyoxyalkylenated block. Polyoxyalkylenated chains or blocks which may be mentioned include polyoxyethylenated or polyoxypropylenated chains or blocks.
The polyoxyalkylenated silicone can be chosen from the compounds of general formula (XV): 
wherein:
R1, which may be identical or different, is independently chosen from hydrogen, linear and branched C1-C30 alkyl radicals, and a phenyl radical;
R2, which may be identical or different, is independently chosen from R1 and A=xe2x80x94(CxH2x)xe2x80x94(OC2H4)axe2x80x94(OC3H6)bxe2x80x94OR4,
R3, which may be identical or different, is independently chosen from R1 and A, with R2 being different from R3 when R2=A or R3=A,
R4, which may be identical or different, is independently chosen from hydrogen, linear and branched alkyl radicals containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, and linear and branched acyl radicals containing from 2 to 6 carbon atoms,
n ranges from 0 to 1000,
p ranges from 1 to 50,
a ranges from 0 to 50,
b ranges from 0 to 50,
a+b is greater than or equal to 1,
x ranges from 1 to 5,
the number-average molecular weight being greater than or equal to 900; in one embodiment, the numberxe2x80x94average molecular weight ranges from 2000 to 75,000,
and mixtures thereof.
Suitably, the polyoxyalkylenated silicone can be a (di)methicone copolyol.
In one embodiment, polyoxyalkylenated silicones of general formula (XV), which correspond to at least one, and possibly all, of the conditions below are used:
R1 denotes a methyl radical,
R2=A,
R3=R1,
R4 is chosen from hydrogen, a methyl radical, and an acetyl radical; in one embodiment, R4 is hydrogen,
p ranges from 8 to 20,
a ranges from 5 to 40; in one embodiment, a ranges from 15 to 30,
b ranges from 5 to 40; in one embodiment, b ranges from 15 to 30,
x is equal to 2 or 3,
n ranges from 20 to 600. In one embodiment, n ranges from 50 to 500; in yet another embodiment, n ranges from 100 to 300,
and mixtures thereof.
Such silicones are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,695, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
A number of polyoxyalkylenated silicones were presented in particular by Dow Corning during the 17th international congress of the IFSCC in October 1992 and are reported in the article Water-Soluble Dimethicone Copolyol Waxes for Personal Care Industry by Linda Madore et al., pages 1 to 3. Those described in European Patent Application No. EP-A-331 833, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
These polyoxyalkylenated silicones are polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs) comprising one or more water-soluble ether functions (oxyalkylene, such as oxyethylene and/or oxypropylene).
Such polyoxyalkylenated silicones are sold by the company Goldschmidt under the names ABIL B8851, ABIL B88183, ABIL WE09, ABIL EM90 and ABIL EM97. Mention may also be made of the compounds KF 351 to 354 and KF 615 A sold by Shin Etsu, or DMC 6038 sold by Wacker.
The dimethicone copolyol derivatives which can be used include, for example, dimethicone copolyols containing a phosphate, sulphate, myristamide propyidimethylammonium chloride, stearate, amine, and glycomodified groups, to name a few. Dimethicone copolyol derivatives which can be used include those compounds sold by Siltech under the names SILPHOS A100, SILTECH AMINE 65, SILWAX WDIS, and MYRISTAMIDO SILICONE QUAT, or by Phoenix under the name PECOSIL PS 100.
The derivatives sold by Wacker under the name BELSIL DMC6031, or by Dow Corning under the name 2501 cosmetic wax can also be used.
Suitably, polyoxyalkylenated silicone can be nonionic.
The polyoxyalkylenated silicones which may be used include, for example, those sold Dow Corning under the trade name Q2-5220 and by Rhxc3x4ne-Poulenc (now Aventis Pharma S.A.) under the name MIRASIL DMCO.
When the anionic polymer is a silicone, the polyoxyalkylenated silicone according to the invention will be different from the said anionic polymer and, for example, a nonionic silicone. As a specific example, the anionic polymer can be a dimethicone copolyol containing a phosphate group, such as PECOSIL PS100, and the polyoxyethylenated silicone can be a nonionic dimethicone copolyol such as ABIL EM 90 or EM 97.
When the polyoxyalkylenated silicone comprises at least one polyoxyalkylenated block, linear polysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene block copolymers can be used, such as those corresponding to the general formula (XVI):
([Y(R2SiO)axe2x80x2Rxe2x80x22SiYO][(Cnxe2x80x2H2nxe2x80x2O)bxe2x80x2])cxe2x80x2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVI)
wherein:
R and Rxe2x80x2, which may be identical or different, are independently chosen from monovalent hydrocarbon-based radicals containing no aliphatic unsaturation,
nxe2x80x2 is an integer ranging from 2 to 4,
axe2x80x2 is an integer greater than or equal to 5,
bxe2x80x2 is an integer greater than or equal to 4,
cxe2x80x2 is an integer greater than or equal to 4,
Y represents a divalent organic group which is linked to the adjacent silicon atom via a carbon-silicon bond and to a polyoxyalkylene block via an oxygen atom,
the average molecular weight of each siloxane block ranges from about 400 to about 10,000, and that of each polyoxyalkylene block ranges from about 300 to about 10,000,
the siloxane blocks represent from about 10% to about 90% of the weight of the block copolymer,
the average molecular weight of the block copolymer being at least 3000,
and mixtures thereof.
The radicals R and Rxe2x80x2 are suitably chosen from alkyl radicals such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, octyl, decyl, and dodecyl radicals; aryl radicals such as, for example, phenyl and naphthyl radicals; aralkyl radicals such as, for example, benzyl and phenylethyl radicals; tolyl, xylyl and cyclohexyl radicals.
The divalent radical Y is suitably chosen from xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94NHCO, and xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94OCONHxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, in which Rxe2x80x3 is a divalent alkylene group such as, for example, ethylene, propylene, or butylene and Rxe2x80x3 is a divalent alkylene group or a divalent arylene group such as, for example, xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94or xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94.
According to one embodiment, Y represents a divalent alkylene radical, such as a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 radical.
The preparation of the block copolymers used according to the present invention is described in particular in European Patent Application No. EP-0 492 657 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
According to one specific embodiment of the invention, the block copolymer is chosen from the following copolymers:
[[(CH3)2SiO]41(CH3)2SiCH2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94O(C2H4O)18 xe2x80x94(C3H6O)33CH2CH(CH3)CH2]16.1 
[[(CH3)2SiO]31(CH3)2SiCH2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94O(C2H4O)20xe2x80x94(C3H6O)29CH2CH(CH3)CH2]13.3 
[[(CH3)2SiO]9(CH3)2SiCH2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94O(C2H4O)20xe2x80x94(C3H6O)29CH2CH(CH3)CH2]26.3 
[[(CH3)2SiO]16(CH3)2SiCH2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94O(C2H4O)18xe2x80x94(C3H6O)20CH2CH(CH3)CH2]21.5 
[[(CH3)2SiO]9(CH3)2SiCH2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94O(C2H4O)5xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)CH2]4.8 
The decimal values correspond to mixtures of compounds of formula (XVI) and of different value cxe2x80x2.
The silicone agents used in the compositions of the invention can be water-soluble or liposoluble.
In the composition according to the invention, the polyoxyalkylenated silicone can be present in an amount ranging from 0.01 to 5% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition. In one embodiment, the amount can range from 0.1 to 1.5% by weight.
The composition can comprise from 10 to 30% of polyoxyalkylenated silicone by weight relative to the total weight of film-forming polymer.
The composition according to the invention can comprise water and can be in the form of a wax-in-water, water-in-wax, oil-in-water or water-in-oil dispersion. The water content in the composition can range from 1 to 95% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, and, according to a certain embodiment, the amount can range from 10 to 80% by weight.
The composition according to the invention can also comprise at least one volatile oil. The expression xe2x80x9cvolatile oilxe2x80x9d means an oil capable of evaporating at room temperature from a support onto which it has been applied, in other words an oil with a measurable vapour pressure at room temperature.
One or more oils that are volatile at room temperature and atmospheric pressure having, for example, a vapour pressure, at ambient pressure and temperature greater than 0 mmHg (0 Pa) and in particular ranging from 10xe2x88x923 to 300 mmHg (0.13 Pa to 40,000 Pa) can be used, provided that the boiling point is greater than 30xc2x0 C. These volatile oils are favorable for obtaining a film with total xe2x80x9ctransfer-resistancexe2x80x9d properties and good staying power. These volatile oils also make it easier to apply the composition to the skin, mucous membranes, or superficial body growths. These oils can be chosen from hydrocarbon-based oils, silicone oils, fluoro oils, and mixtures thereof.
The expression xe2x80x9chydrocarbonxe2x80x94based oilxe2x80x9d means an oil mainly containing hydrogen and carbon atoms and possibly oxygen, nitrogen, sulphur, or phosphorus atoms. Examples of volatile hydrocarbon-based oils which are suitable for the composition according to the invention include hydrocarbon-based oils containing from 8 to 16 carbon atoms, such as C8-C16 isoalkanes (or isoparaffins) and C8-C16 branched esters, such as isododecane (also known as 2,2,4,4,6-pentamethylheptane), isodecane, isohexadecane, and isohexyl neopentanoate, and mixtures thereof. Other volatile hydrocarbon-based oils such as petroleum distillates, including those sold under the name SHELL SOLT by Shell, can also be used.
Volatile oils which can also be used are volatile silicones such as, for example, cyclic and volatile silicone oils, including those with a viscosityxe2x89xa68 centistokes (8xc3x9710xe2x88x926 m2/s), such as octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane, decamethylcyclopentasiloxane, docadecamethylcyclohexasiloxane, volatile linear silicones such as octamethyltrisiloxane, heptamethylhexyltrisiloxane, heptamethyloctyltrisiloxane, and decamethyltetrasiloxane or alternatively volatile fluoro oils such as nonafluoromethoxybutane or perfluoromethylcyclopentane.
The volatile oil can be present in the composition according to the invention in an amount ranging from 0% to 80% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. According to a certain embodiment, the amount may range from 1% to 80%. In another embodiment, the amount may range from 0% to 65% by weight. In yet another embodiment, the amount may range from 1% to 65%.
The composition can also comprise at least one non-volatile oil chosen in particular from non-volatile hydrocarbon-based and/or silicone and/or fluoro oils.
Non-volatile hydrocarbon-based oils which can be mentioned include:
hydrocarbon-based oils of animal origin, such as perhydrosqualene;
hydrocarbon-based oils of plant origin, such as liquid triglycerides of fatty acids containing from 4 to 10 carbon atoms, such as heptanoic or octanoic acid triglycerides, or alternatively sunflower oil, grape seed oil, sesame oil, corn oil, apricot oil, castor oil, avocado oil, olive oil, cereal germ oil, soybean oil, sweet almond oil, palm oil, rape seed oil, cofton oil, hazelnut oil, macadamia oil, jojoba oil, caprylic/capric acid triglycerides such as those sold by Stearineries Dubois or those sold under the names MIGLYOL 810, MIGLYOL 812, and MIGLYOL 818 by Dynamit Nobel, and karite butter oil;
linear or branched hydrocarbons of mineral or synthetic origin, such as petroleum jelly, polydecenes, and hydrogenated polyisobutene such as parleam;
synthetic esters and ethers such as the oils of formula R1COOR2 in which R1 is chosen from higher fatty acid residues comprising from 6 to 29 carbon atoms, and R2 is chosen from hydrocarbon-based chains containing from 3 to 30 carbon atoms, such as purcellin oil, isopropyl myristate, isopropyl palmitate, butyl stearate, hexyl laurate, diisopropyl adipate, isononyl isononate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate, 2-hexyldecyl laurate, 2-octyldecyl palmitate, and 2-octyldodecyl myristate or lactate; polyol esters such as propylene glycol dioctanoate, neopentyl glycol diheptanoate and diethylene glycol diisonanoate and pentaerythritol esters;
fatty alcohols that are liquid at room temperature, containing a branched and/or unsaturated carbon-based chain containing from 12 to 26 carbon atoms, such as octyldodecanol, isostearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, 2-hexyldecanol, 2-butyloctanol or 2-undecylpentadecanol;
high fatty acids, such as myristic acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid, behenic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid or isostearic acid; and mixtures thereof.
The non-volatile silicone oils which can be used in the composition according to the invention can be oils of low viscosity, such as linear polysiloxanes whose degree of polymerization ranges from approximately 6 to 2000. Mention may be made, for example, of polydimethylsiloxanes (PDMSs) with a viscosity greater than 10 mPa.s, phenyl dimethicones, phenyl trimethicones, polyphenylmethylsiloxanes, and mixtures thereof.
The fluoro oils which can be used in the invention are, for example, fluorosilicone oils, polyfluoro ethers, and fluorosilicones as described in European Patent Application No. EP-A-847 752.
The non-volatile oils can be present in the composition according to the invention in a content ranging from 0% to 50% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. In another embodiment, the amount may range from 0.1 to 50% by weight. In yet another embodiment, the amount may range from 0% to 20% by weight. In still a further embodiment, the amount may range from 0.1% to 20% by weight.
The composition according to the invention can contain emulsifying surfactants present in a proportion ranging from 2 to 30% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. In another embodiment, the amount may range from 5% to 15%. These surfactants can be chosen from anionic and nonionic surfactants. Reference may be made to the xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Kirk-Othmeexe2x80x9d, Volume 22, pp. 333-432, 3rd edition, 1979, Wiley, for the definition of the properties and functions (emulsifying) of the surfactants, in particular pp. 347-377 of this reference, for the anionic and nonionic surfactants.
The surfactants which may be used in the composition according to the invention are chosen:
from nonionic surfactants: fatty acids, fatty alcohols, polyethoxylated or polyglycerolated fatty alcohols such as polyethoxylated stearyl or cetylstearyl alcohol, fatty acid esters of sucrose, alkyl glucose esters such as, for example, polyoxyethylenated fatty esters of C1-C6 alkyl glucose, and mixtures thereof;
from anionic surfactants: C16-C30 fatty acids neutralized with amines, aqueous ammonia, alkaline salts, and mixtures thereof.
Surfactants which make it possible to obtain an oil-in-water or wax-in-water emulsion may be used.
The composition can also comprise at least one dyestuff such as pulverulent compounds, for example in a proportion of from 0.01 to 25% of the total weight of the composition. The pulverulent compounds can be chosen from the pigments and/or nacres and/or fillers usually used in mascaras.
The pigments can be white or coloured, and inorganic and/or organic. Among the inorganic pigments which may be mentioned are titanium dioxide, which has optionally been surface-treated, zirconium oxide or cerium oxide, as well as iron oxide or chromium oxide, manganese violet, ultramarine blue, chromium hydrate and ferric blue. Among the organic pigments which may be mentioned are carbon black, pigments of D and C type, and lakes based on cochineal carmine, barium, strontium, calcium or aluminium.
The nacreous pigments can be chosen from white nacreous pigments such as mica coated with titanium or with bismuth oxychloride, coloured nacreous pigments such as titanium mica with iron oxides, titanium mica with, for example, ferric blue or chromium oxide, titanium mica with an organic pigment of the abovementioned type, and nacreous pigments based on bismuth oxychloride.
The fillers can be chosen from those which are well-known to those skilled in the art and which are commonly used in cosmetic compositions. Fillers which may be used include:
talc, which is a hydrated magnesium silicate used in the form of particles generally less than 40 microns,
micas, which are aluminosilicates of varied composition, in the form of flakes from 2 to 200 microns in size. In one embodiment, the flakes range from 5 to 70 microns in size, and between 0.1 and 5 microns thick, suitably from 0.2 to 3 microns thick, it being possible for these micas to be of natural origin, such as muscovite, margarite, roscoelite, lipidolite or biotite, or of synthetic origin,
starch, in particular rice starch,
kaolin, which is a hydrated aluminium silicate, present in the form of particles of isotropic form which are generally less than 30 microns in size,
zinc oxide and titanium oxide, which are generally used in the form of particles not exceeding a few microns in size,
calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate or magnesium hydrocarbonate,
microcrystalline cellulose,
silica,
synthetic polymer powders such as polyethylene, polyesters (polyethylene isophthalate or terephthalate), polyamides such as those sold under the trade name xe2x80x9cNYLONxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTEFLONxe2x80x9d, and silicone powders.
The composition according to the invention can also contain ingredients commonly used in cosmetics, such as trace elements, softeners, sequestering agents, fragrances, oils, silicones, thickeners, vitamins, proteins, ceramides, plasticizers and cohesion agents, as well as the basifying or acidifying agents usually used in cosmetics, emollients and preserving agents.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional additional compound(s), and/or the amount thereof, such that the advantageous properties of the composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition envisaged.
The composition according to the invention can be prepared according to the usual methods of the fields under consideration.